Curiosity Killed The Black Bird
by Gothic Retaliation
Summary: Snape: Potter's Daughter? Raven: Yes Sir. Snape: I was hoping he wouldn't produce more of his kind...disgusting mongels...(Chapter 8)A curse from the past is revealed and what ever DID happen to Guthrie when he was just a one year-old child?
1. The Haunting Past

Legal Jargon: I bow down to J.K. Rowling's feet and beg for her forgiveness as I take her characters from behind her back and use it in this story: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, (and although I'd hate to say it) Draco and some other characters are not mine!  
  
But their offspring in this story and some minor characters are all MINE! MINE! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
~* Curiosity Killed The Black Bird *~  
  
By Gothic Retaliation  
  
The Haunting Past  
  
Platform 9 ¾ was jam packed with parents, Hogwarts' students and to-be Hogwarts students. Out of the many people there a few selected groups of people stand out the most.  
  
Raven clutched her trolley tightly. Nervousness swept through her as she tried desperately to calm down. Her new heavy school robes were making her sweat even more as it is. She ran a hand though her mid-length untamable bushy black hair that was half tied up in a semi ponytail as she tried to calm herself down. Her new pet owl, Elsu, was also in an excited mood as he hoots loudly in his beautiful golden cage.  
  
Raven felt wheezy for a minute as the scar on her forehead throbbed like crazy. This usually happens when she is feeling strong emotions. She turned around to her parents for some comfort. Her father, Harry Potter, smiled at her with warmth and so did her mother, Hermione Granger.  
  
"You look like you're going to die if you get on that train, dear." Said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"But don't worry, dear, the train doesn't leave for another half and hour."  
  
Raven just gave an uneasy smile. She admired her parents a lot, and who wouldn't? Her dad was the famous Harry Potter who destroyed the Dark Lord a number of years ago and her mother graduated the top of her year back in her days at school.  
  
Rubbing her birthmark gently, she turned back to look at the platform to observe her soon-to-be schoolmates. Out of the thousands of people she saw a particular young boy caught her eye. A boy with loose, short, platinum blonde hair and white pale skin. His cold grey eyes was staring at the ground as a man, who looked exactly like him but older and with longer and more greased up hair, was talking to him with no expression what so ever. It appeared as thought the man was his father. The older man was well dressed, and I mean really well dressed and so was his wife whose fiery- ginger red hair was in a neat tight bun and was in a beautiful silk long dress with an expensive fur coat draped around her shoulders.  
  
'Wait a minute.' thought Raven as she searched her mind for something she has seen before. 'I know her. think Raven. where have you seen her?'  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a loud familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" exclaimed the voice. It was Ronald Weasley, her parents' long time close friend.  
  
"Ron." Said Harry in a cheerful tone and gave him a big brotherly hug. Hermione also greeted him with a warm hug. Ron hadn't changed much in the few years that they hadn't seen each other. Business commitments on both sides meant that spare times were rarely available. He still had that trademark Weasley red hair and freckles that randomly bombard his fair skin. He was more well-built, compared to when her was still in Hogwarts, but let's face it, all of them grew into their own skin rather well.  
  
Standing next to Ron was Luna Weasley, formerly Lovegood. She was dangerously pregnant, which meant it appeared as though her baby was going to pop out right this minute.  
  
"Uncle Ron. Auntie Luna." Raven said politely. They both gave her a nice grin.  
  
"Well, well, well. Little Raven. All big now aren't we?" noted Ron. "Haven seen you since your sixth birthday. That's an awfully long time. Do you still remember the twins?"  
  
Raven cocked her head in confusion. Yes, it had been a long time and she vaguely remembers two kids about her age with red hair and freckles at her sixth birthday party.  
  
"I don't think I remember." Answered Raven truthfully, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
Luna just smiled.  
  
"It's okay. Now, where are those children?" said Luna as she scanned the platform. "BAYARD! MILDRED!"  
  
Raven turned to see two red-haired siblings advance towards her direction. One of them was a rather handsome young boy with red partially spiked hair and a hint of freckles on his nose. The other was a girl that was almost identical to the boy but with longer hair and more feminine features. She also had blue eyes instead of light brown.  
  
The boy smiled at Raven sheepishly and stretched his right hand out.  
  
"Hi." He said in an awkward manner. "I'm Bayard. Bayard Scott Weasley."  
  
Raven returned a smile and attempted to make him feel more comfortable. She took his hand and shook it gently.  
  
"I'm Raven Jane Potter. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Bayard blushed. "Hehe, I know who you are. I mean, who wouldn't? And I still remember you. I went to one of your birthday's."  
  
Bayard still spoke with embarrassment and it agitated his sister quite a bit.  
  
"Ignore my brother's shyness." The girl said as she too stretched out her right hand. "I'm Mildred, his twin sister but we're nothing alike. And please, just call me Millie." She seemed much more outgoing than her brother, which made Raven instantly warm up to her. She took her hand and shook it.  
  
At this point, the adults were in their own conversation and so were the kids. It was then that she remembered the thought she had earlier. She subtly glanced around to see if the fair haired boy and his family were still there. They were, which lead back to Raven's original train of thought.  
  
Her curiosity drive overloaded and she was unable to rest until answers were found. She temporarily broke off the conversation she had with the Weasley twins before she interrupted the adults conversation to ask her parents a question.  
  
"Mom, dad. I think I have seen that person before. I think it was in one of your photo albums. Do you know who she is?" She then pointed to the direction of the red haired lady. At that point, the all the adults focused their attention toward the lady. Their faced suddenly went dull as Ron's expression could only be described as pure hatred.  
  
"What are they doing here?!" he exclaimed, his face still contorted in rage. Even the twins were looking at that particular direction.  
  
"Daddy," started Mildred in a suspicious tone. "Isn't that. Aunt Ginny?"  
  
Ron's face twitched at that name.  
  
"Yes. it is dear." he answered forcefully.  
  
The lady, Ginny, as though feeling eyes boring into the back of her head, turned to the sight of many familiar and curious faces. Lost in her own thoughts for a moment as she stared at her old family, she was knocked back to reality with a slight nudge from her husband. The others could see her husband questioning her in the distance. After a while, it could be seen that the man turned also to see the blank and angry faces. He just smirked, snaked a hand around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer. Anyone that didn't know about the Malfoy's could mistake this gesture as one of compassion, but to those who know, it was just to spite someone, in this case, the former Hogwarts Dream Team plus one (Luna). A mixed expression could be seen on Ginny's face.  
  
"That bastard!" exclaimed Ron through clenched teeth. The rest of the adults just turned away from them, now silent.  
  
Raven now recognized the lady. Virginia Weasley, the only sister of Uncle Ron, also married to. Draco Malfoy, the multi-millionaire of the Wizarding and Muggle world. No wonder they looked so familiar. She remembered what her parents said before, on how when Ginny decided to marry Draco Malfoy, her whole famly freaked and disowned her. Afterwards, they all lost contact with her and they blame Malfoy for this. Said he cast a spell on Ginny so that he controlled her, but Raven thought that that was highly doubtful. It could have just been true love, couldn't it?  
  
Raven's attention was now turned back to the grey-eyed boy, who was now also looking at her. Cold shivers ran down her spine and she didn't know why.  
  
"And that's their son, right?" asked Raven, a question open to anyone who could answer.  
  
Ron grunted.  
  
"Disgusting blonde hair, hideous grey eyes and a skin tone that defies being human? I suppose he is. If it weren't for him having a bit of Ginny in him, I'd already be in the toilets throwing up!"  
  
"Don't be so mean Ron," said Luna as she patted him in the shoulder. "It's not his fault that he has an imbecile as a father."  
  
The Hogwarts Express was fuming wildly as a whistle emitted, telling all the students to get on board. Tear stained faced departed from their parents as they got on board. Raven gave her parents a kiss goodbye before boarding the train like the rest of the children. The doors closed and the train advanced to its home, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Next Chapter: So the children are going to Hogwarts now, what do their parents think?  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is so dragged out but I had to introduce the characters properly. Anyways, R&R but I'm a very sensitive person (LOL) so please, go easy on any flames! 


	2. What Parents' Do When You're Not Home

Legal Jargon: I bow down to J.K. Rowling's feet and beg for her forgiveness as I take her characters from behind her back and use it in this story: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, (and although I'd hate to say it) Draco and some other characters are not mine!  
  
But their offspring in this story and some minor characters are all MINE! MINE! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
~* Curiosity Killed The Black Bird *~  
  
By Gothic Retaliation  
  
What Parents' Do When You're Not Home   
  
He started transfixed into the large golden framed mirror. Tracing his index finger around his eye area, he cursed as he noticed another subtle wrinkle has magically appeared.  
  
'Damn!' he thought. 'Draco Malfoy, you ain't that old, but you look like you're 60!'  
  
Of course, this was not true. Its one of the traits that all Malfoy's possess: The ridiculous search for perfection. Nothing is good enough unless it's perfect. Draco, in fact, looked young for his age, which was thirty-two.  
  
Groaning more as he looked at his previous imperfections, he stomped out of his enormous bathroom into his gigantic bedroom, consisting of assorted furnitures and a four-post cherry oak double bed in the middle. On the bed was his wife, facing away from him as she slept. He smirked and crept over to her. He rested next to her and began stroking her hair.  
  
'Perfect.' He thought to himself as he was just about to lean in to kiss her cheeks. Ginny turned and he ended up kissing her luscious lips instead. not that he was complaining. It was another minute before their lips parted.  
  
"I can't sleep." Whispered Ginny with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I can see that." Purred Draco, as he gave her a cheeky grin. It's hard to believe that they have been married for eleven years, as most people expected them to separate after five. But they seem to be still acting like newly weds.  
  
Ginny sat up slightly.  
  
"I'm worried about Guthrie."  
  
Draco gave an annoyed grunt.  
  
"That mut." He said in a gloomy tone. "Why are you so worried about him? He'll be fine on his own in that school. It's his second year already, how wrong could it possibly go?"  
  
Ginny was still apprehensive.  
  
"I talked to his teachers last year. They said that he was a bit anti- social and his grades were not very good. I thought it was just a phase and that he would get over it during the summer holidays, but I guess he hasn't, judging by the way he acted at the station."  
  
Draco grimaced.  
  
"I knew that kid was a failure. He'll never be successful like me. I blame you. You spoilt him too much as a child."  
  
"And who brought him that Firebolt 3000, new Quidditch robe, a new pet eagle AND gave him 200 galleons for his fifth birthday?" Ginny retorted.  
  
Draco rubbed his temples in frustration. Another of these quarrels over that brat she calls his son. Its not that Draco totally despises the kid, but he wished that his son was more like him, a successful graduate who got good grades but yet found the time to make other people's lives hell. Now that was what he called successful.  
  
"Look," he started, trying to calm his now fired up wife down. "Can we please just stop fighting over that git?"  
  
Wrong words used.  
  
"That GIT is your son!" she yelled, her face flushed from anger.  
  
Draco sighed. This was going nowhere.  
  
"Look, he'll be fine, okay? You can't change anything by just sitting here worrying your ass off, so let's just get over it. I'll owl him in the morning to see how he's doing."  
  
Ginny calmed herself down a bit. It was true, there was nothing she could really do.  
  
"Now," continued Draco. "Can we.?" he purred as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ginny smirked as she moved closer to him. Their lips were so close now. Just a little closer.  
  
"No."  
  
*****  
  
"Harry, I'm so scared for my little baby."  
  
Harry sighed. Hermione has been saying that since this morning.  
  
"Raven's old enough to take care of herself. I'm sure she's fine. Besides, weren't we her age when we went to Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermione made a slight 'hmm' sound.  
  
"Yeah, but this time I'm the parent. Oh dear, I hope she has packed everything she needed. Did she take 'The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe'? That's her favourite book."  
  
"Hermione, stop being such a worry wart and come to bed." Said Harry as he patted on the mattress. Hermione reluctantly did so and Harry embraced her from behind and proceeded to fall into a peaceful slumber, when.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did she bring fluffy? She can't sleep without that doll." Hermione exclaimed as she quickly jumped out of bed to check.  
  
Harry could only shake his head.  
  
*****  
  
Luna laid in bed as she read the latest edition of 'The Quibbler'. Since her and Ron got married, her dad decided to retire and made her the editor of the magazine. Ron became a Quidditch coach for a local Quidditch team and was earning a more than reasonable income. No longer were the Weasley's poor. noooo. they were now middle class.  
  
Luna's attention was distracted when she noticed Ron resting his head on his arm, eyes holding a rather seductive look.  
  
"No Ron, I will not have sex with you." She managed to say before turning her attention back to the paper.  
  
"Why not?" Ron protested with agony. "The healer said that it would be good for the birth."  
  
Luna gave him an amazed looked.  
  
"Ronald Weasley." She said threateningly. "Do you think I am that gullible?"  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
"You want the truth?" he asked audaciously. Luna just glared at him. He continued. "Besides, it's the first time the twin's are away. Can't we make the most of it?"  
  
Luna thought about it for a moment.  
  
"No."  
  
Ron groaned and dropped back on is side of the bed.  
  
"Women."  
  
-------  
  
Next Chapter: As the train speeds of to the children's new home, it's bonding time on the train. (Yes, the next chapter occurs before events of this chapter. Confusing eh?)  
  
Author's Note: I think this chapter is short. Oh wells, thanks to the people that reviewed. Greatly appreciate it! Thank you! Hope to update soon! 


	3. When The Black Bird Met The War Serpent

Legal Jargon: I bow down to J.K. Rowling's feet and beg for her forgiveness as I take her characters from behind her back and use it in this story: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, (and although I'd hate to say it) Draco and some other characters are not mine!  
  
But their offspring in this story and some minor characters are all MINE! MINE! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
--------------  
  
~* Curiosity Killed The Black Bird *~  
  
By Gothic Retaliation  
  
When The Black Bird Met The War Serpent   
  
The train sped off in a velocity that was surprisingly slow for a magical train, but it was not that it was a bad thing. Raven leaned against the window as she tried to get a glimpse of her parents before not seeing them for about a year. Tears trickled down her eyes as she saw her mom and dad wave at her.  
  
". I'll miss you guys." she muttered faintly. It was rather embarrassing to be crying on a train loaded with children in the same situation as she was, but she didn't care. She has never been this far away from home before. 'Come on Raven, pull yourself together. You're the daughter of Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter! Don't let people see you as a wuss. Be brave, or the Sorting Hat would sort you to sissy Hufflepuff!'  
  
With that thought in mind, she wiped away her tears, turned around and smiled at the Weasley twins. "Now," she chirped. "Shall we go and find an empty compartment?"  
  
*****  
  
In a spare compartment, it was bonding time for the three future students of Hogwarts.  
  
"So, Raven," Bayard managed shyly. "What's. what's your favourite colour."  
  
Millie gave her brother a 'you're-so-pathetic-how-can-we-be-related' look as Raven just smiled with understanding and said, "Green".  
  
Bayard beamed.  
  
"Really? Coz my favourite colour is Yellow. Blue and Yellow makes green. Isn't that close?"  
  
Raven laughed while Millie just shook her head in disgust.  
  
*****  
  
On her way to the toilet, Raven approached a compartment and inside contained something that left her spellbound. She hid outside of it, behind a wooden barrier, and lurked.  
  
*****  
  
Guthrie laid his head back as he inhaled his cigarette and exhaled again in a sigh. His posture could had been condemned by his mother as he sat slouch-backed, one leg up on the seat and his other leg outstretch, his foot touching the other seat (long legs). His arms rested on the top of the seat, only moving one of them when he needed to take another drag from the smoke.  
  
The compartment was empty and he thought over what his father had said to him.  
  
'What was it, "Don't be a sissy at school, bully more people and for god sakes get some better grades so you don't shame this family. I also hear that Potter's child is going to Hogwarts this year. DON'T you DARE warm up to her! Do all you can to make her miserable, do you understand, brat?".'  
  
'Blah,' he thought to himself. 'Asshole. I don't know why mom married him. Hmph! Like I'm gonna do what _he_ says. Over my dead fucking body.' Then his mind began to wonder. 'Harry Potter's daughter?' he started to think back. 'Was she the girl that was staring at me?' He guffawed inwardly at the thought of a Potter finding him interesting.  
  
As he proceeded to take another drag, something caught his eye. Something black and bushy.  
  
He smirked to himself (yes, that trademark Malfoy smirk) as he said loudly, "You can just come in instead of performing espionage like a Russian spy."  
  
*****  
  
Raven jumped. He had spotted her. She contemplated on running, but her own curiosity stopped her. Timidly, she wondered from her hiding place into his compartment. She looked at him, he was not looking at her as his yes were closed and a smirk could still be seen on his pale face.  
  
Raven did not want to get too cozy, for the fact that it might irritate him, so she just stood in the way of the door but was close enough that they could have a conversation.  
  
Guthrie knew exactly who she was, but just for kicks, he decided to ask the most fundamental question.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
Raven tensed up at the sound of his voice. It was more masculine than what she expected, even when he was talking before. She cleared her throat and answered him.  
  
"Raven."  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Raven.?" He gestured for her to continue.  
  
"Raven Potter."  
  
Guthrie chuckled.  
  
"Then in that case, you should get out."  
  
Raven was shocked by his insolence. She placed her hands on her hips and her legs parted slightly, signaling that she was annoyed. She was timid no more.  
  
"And why is that?" she asked in a tone that was somewhat threatening.  
  
Guthrie sat up.  
  
"The name is Guthrie."  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Guthrie Louis M-A-L-F-O-Y." he continued as he (literally) spelt it out to her.  
  
Raven tapped her foot, arms now crossed.  
  
"Is that it?" she asked, as though it was nothing unusual.  
  
Guthrie looked at the ash accumulated floor.  
  
"In case you aren't aware of it, my family hate your family and vice versa." He looked up at her again. "Don't you _care_?"  
  
Raven smirked. A smirk that could have matched any Malfoy.  
  
"Isn't it obvious I don't?"  
  
Guthrie was now far beyond impressed with Raven, this young gutsy girl.  
  
'She's really got spunk.' He thought. He loosen himself a bit. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked.  
  
"I." was all Raven could manage before she heard a voice in the background.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
It was Bayard in the distance. 'He's a Weasley,' she thought. 'he'd freak if she saw a Malfoy.'  
  
"... better go now." She finished. "See you at school."  
  
With that, she rushed out of the compartment and proceeded to go back to her own one, leaving Guthrie with a taste of what was it would be like with her at school. This could be better that he had thought. He can use her to spite his father. He leaned back onto his seat again.  
  
'Things are going to get a lot more interesting.'  
  
----------  
  
Next Chapter: As the Hogwarts Express arrives at the destination, the atmosphere could only be described as magical. May the first years please proceed to the Great Hall. Let the sorting begin!  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Yet again, I fear it to be a bit short, but hey, this whole story is going to be pretty long. I have lots more to write so stay tuned! (BTW, did anyone notice that all my made-up character's names have meanings to them? Raven = Black Bird, Guthrie = War Serpent. So don't complain about the names sounding awful!) 


	4. What Sort Of Person Are You?

Legal Jargon: I bow down to J.K. Rowling's feet and beg for her forgiveness as I take her characters from behind her back and use it in this story: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, (and although I'd hate to say it) Draco and some other characters are not mine!  
  
But their offspring in this story and some minor characters are all MINE! MINE! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
----------  
  
~* Curiosity Killed The Black Bird *~  
  
By Gothic Retaliation  
  
What Sort Of Person Are You?  
  
The train skid to a halt upon the arrival of its destination. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. The first year's marveled at their surroundings as a faintly gray, but still huge Hagrid herd them along. He had a great time identifying former student's children.  
  
"Terry Boot's daughter? Hope ye're sorted in Ravenclaw too. What? Susan Bone's son? My my, ye're a big fella!..." He then stopped at the Weasley twins. "Dear Merlin! _more_Weasley's!"  
  
Millie laughed.  
  
"The names Millie. Daddy told me about you." She expressed with great warmth. "He said that you were cool."  
  
Hagrid was flattered at the compliment, which he rarely receives. Millie really knows how to get onto people's good side. Bayard, the awfully timid, just gave a nervous smile.  
  
'He's like his father,' Hagrid thought to himself. 'but far worse in the nerves department.'  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Raven greeted. "I'm Raven."  
  
Hagrid beamed.  
  
"Harry and Hermione's lil' girl!" he exclaimed with much enthusiasm. "You're parents have been owling me telling me all about ya! Why, yer look a lot like both of them. But yer definitely got yere daddy's eyes." He commented, implying on her emerald green eyes. Raven smiled. Hagrid ruffled her hair a bit. "And your mom's smile. Let's hope yer have her brains too."  
  
*****  
  
"My GOD! This place is HUGE!!!" Millie tried not to freak as she flicked through her newest book, 'Hogwarts: The Architectural Wonder Of The Magical World'. The children couldn't believe their eyes as they looked up at the enchanted candles floating above their heads. The older year students were already seated as they waited impatiently for the sorting to start so that they can begin stuffing themselves with food.  
  
The first years were lined up in alphabetical order as the Headmaster approached the stand to give an opening speech.  
  
"Dear Merlin," one of the students whispered to Raven. "It's STILL Professor Dumbledore! He's practically outlived all the former teachers at this school. By god, he still looks the same as photos twenty years ago."  
  
And it was true, Albus Dumbledore looked like he hasn't aged a year since he began his job as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Still the same long beard, half moon glasses and a absurdly pointy hat. He made his way to the stand and gave his speech.  
  
"(let's just skip a lot of it, shall we?). Once again, I am overjoyed as another year of schooling begins for you. Now, Let the sorting begin!"  
  
All the house cheered at that as the first first year approached and Dumbledor revealed the sorting hat. The boy sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head and.  
  
". better be RAVENCLAW!" Loud cheers emitted from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
A few more students later, a sight shocked everyone. It was a girl with long blonde perfectly curled hair and beautiful skin to match. Her school robe was exceptionally tight, probably on purpose, so that it defined her 'assets'. It was hard to believe she was just 12. She moved on stage, as she waddled her butt in a seductive way and prepared to be sorted. Her name was Desdemona Dursley. Raven thought that sounded awfully familiar, but dismissed the thought.  
  
Desdemona flicked her hair and held her nose high as the hat was place on to her head.  
  
". SLYTHERIN!"  
  
She was genuinely impressed and made her way to the table of drooling male Slytherins.  
  
After many more sortings.  
  
"Potter, Raven."  
  
Silence lingered the Great Hall for the daughter of _the_ celebrity sauntered on stage. Raven pursed her lips, trying to control her apprehension. She looked out to the tables. From Gryffindor to Hufflepuff, to Ravenclaw to Slytherin. She stopped her gaze at Slytherin. Guthrie was sitting at the table, eyeing her too.  
  
*****  
  
Guthrie watched with interest as Raven walked on stage looking as frightened as a deer. Funny how she had the guts to stand up to her but is terrified to be sorted. He remembered when he was up there last year, just like her.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Ahhh. A Malfoy, which is part Weasley. This is interesting." Guthrie wriggled a bit on the stood when the hat talked to him. "With the qualities of a mighty Slytherin yet with the courage of a successful Gryffindor."  
  
Guthrie had remembered what his father told him. It was either Slytherin, or no more pocket money for him. ever. He would not have listened to him and would have instantly be willing to be in Gryffindor, just to piss him off. But he also knows that he belong more in Slytherin than in Gryffindor. It's the destiny of a Malfoy. With that in mind, he decided to _negotiate_ with the hat.  
  
"Listen you piece of crap. Just put me in Slytherin and everyone will be happy and you won't be turned into a new pair of gloves."  
  
The hate raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A threat eh? That settles it. If not Gryffindor then it is. SLYTHERIN!"  
  
*****  
  
". GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A roar was heard from the Gryffindor table as Raven made her way down there to join her new housemates at the table. She sat and waited anxiously for the Weasley's to be sorted.  
  
After sorting all the students from I to V, the Weasley's were to be sorted.  
  
"Weasley, Bayard."  
  
Bayard strolled on stage, trying to keep a straight face while all eyes were watching him. As the sorting hat was sorting him, he turned to Raven for comfort. She gave him a smile and suddenly he was given a boost of courage.  
  
"Weasley. I've been sorting you people for the past 30 years. Hmmm. But perhaps you're not brave enough and I should put you in Hufflepuff."  
  
Bayard froze but the hat continued.  
  
". but since you still have some of the Weasley qualities in you, so it's. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Bayard let out a sigh of relief and made his way to sit next to Raven.  
  
And as for Millie's sorting, it only took ten seconds before the hat sorted her to Gryffindor.  
  
"The hat said I was braver than my father." She later told Raven and Bayard. "But then again, daddy was a big sissy back in his days."  
  
The sorting finished and the food magically appeared on the table. The children wasted no time in depleting the food supply in record time. It was after the food non-magically disappeared that all students were sent to their own quarters as the First Year students were lead around by the prefects of their house.  
  
------------------  
  
Next Chapter: The students have been sorted and classes are to begin the next day. Is all the commotion is making some students restless. And who is Desdemona?  
  
Author's Note: I honestly believe this is not a very exciting chapter, in other words, it's boring, but hopefully once the classes start, things would heat up a bit. Thanks for the people that reviewed, and I'll write soon! P.S. Today is my birthday! (Dec 13th) 


	5. Breakfast The Most Important Meal Of Th...

Legal Jargon: I bow down to J.K. Rowling's feet and beg for her forgiveness as I take her characters from behind her back and use it in this story: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, (and although I'd hate to say it) Draco and some other characters are not mine!  
  
But their offspring in this story and some minor characters are all MINE! MINE! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
----------  
  
~* Curiosity Killed The Black Bird *~  
  
By Gothic Retaliation  
  
Breakfast: The Most Important Meal Of The Day  
  
"Phew! All in a day's time. Too much to remember!" complained Millie as she plopped onto the common room couch. "What was the password for the 'Mad Lady' again?"  
  
Bayard gave her a weary smile.  
  
"It's 'Honeyduke', and it's not the 'Mad Lady', it's the 'Fat Lady'."  
  
Millie sighed.  
  
"You see my point?" she then turned to Raven, who was standing by the window, looking out at the lake. "What _are_ you staring at? Hope it's not a _guy_."  
  
Bayard tensed up at that comment. Raven gave Millie a dirty glare.  
  
"No." she said flatly (Bayard relaxed). "It's just that the lake is so. beautiful."  
  
Bayard walked over and stood beside her.  
  
"So are you." he mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"N-Nothing."  
  
*****  
  
Guthrie laid on the biggest couch in the Slytherin common room and rested while the rest of the students were busy getting unpacked in their dormitories. A beginning of another school year to him was a release from having to spend time with his father, which he loathed so dearly. But he did, however, miss his mother, who showered him with praise and love while his bastard father feed him insults and detestation.  
  
He sighed at the thought of the holidays to come, which caught the eye of a certain female.  
  
"Hi handsome." It was Desdemona, the now apparent 'hot chick' of Slytherin. She may have had a pretty face, but she was still just twelve, and way too superficial for his liking. Guthrie paid no attention to her and continued resting with his eyes closed. Desdemona frowned at the lanky boy and gave him a tap on the chest.  
  
Guthrie opened one eye in annoyance and glared at her.  
  
"What?" he whispered threateningly. Desdemona was not taken aback. Instead, she moved closed.  
  
"You're a Malfoy, right?" Guthrie didn't answer, but it was bland obvious judging by his physical appearance. The first thing that went into Desdemona's head was 'money', then Guthrie's good looks struck her and it made her what him even more. "Don't you think I'm pretty?" she asked with arrogance dripping off her words. Guthrie was not interested and therefore did not reply. The girl was angered by the fact that she is not getting something she wants, but it just made her long for him more. She was determined to conquer and time was not an obstacle.  
  
Figuring out that it was pointless to make a move at this time, she turned around, swayed her hips from side to side seductively and made her way to her dorm. It was hard to believe she was so young if not for the fact her body shape was not so developed yet.  
  
Guthrie mused at the overconfident female and thought to himself, 'Slut'.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey did anyone notice that Dursley chick?"  
  
The three of them were now alone in the common room and it was Bayard who asked the question.  
  
Millie gave him a despicable look.  
  
"What is wrong with the whole male population?! Just because the girl is, in inverted comers, 'hot', doesn't make her a better person."  
  
"I wasn't _talking_ about that!" Bayard protested, afraid that Raven might get the wrong idea. "I was referring to the fact that she's a _Dursley_!"  
  
Raven gave them a thoughtful look.  
  
"You're right. I was thinking about that too. Dursley. Dursley. Where have I heard it from? Dur. DUDLEY DURSLEY!" she exclaimed as realisation hit her in waves. "My dad's cousin! You know, the one that always bullied him!"  
  
Bayard gave Millie the 'I-told-you-so' look and she shot daggers at him.  
  
"You mean _THAT_ guy?" Millie questioned. "But my dad said that he hates the magical world. So his daughter is a Muggle-born wizard. How bizarre."  
  
Raven looked doubtful. Her dad told him before of how his Aunt's whole family despises everything about magic, and she doubted, being as evil as they were, they would have produced a witch (being a Muggle), unless Dudley was married to one, or Desdemona Dursley is completely unrelated to Dudley.  
  
She decided that it was pointless to just discuss the issue without solid evidence to study. It was agreed that they will continue the discussion later and they all went back to their dorms.  
  
*****  
  
Just before the Gryffindor students begun to rush down to the Great Hall to nourish their stomachs, a tall middle aged woman stopped the children in their tracks. Dressed in a multi-coloured robe she wore a witch hat that had a galaxy constantly rotating in it. Her hair was a shade bright purple and tied in two pigtails. You couldn't miss her even if she was a mile away.  
  
Smiling in a gleeful manner, she introduced herself.  
  
"Hello children, my name is Professor Alta. Deepest apologies I was not here yesterday for I had personal affairs to attend to. I am to take over Professor McGonagall, who had decided to retire, which mean I am now the Deputy Headmistress, your new Head of Gryffindor and the new Transfiguration teacher."  
  
The children looked at each other in disbelief. This lady was going to be their house head and their Transfigurations teacher? Is she even capable?  
  
Professor Alta smiled again.  
  
"Trust me children," she chirped, as if reading their minds. "I am very much qualified to be a teacher and I am a patriotic former Gryffindor. We'll get along just fine." With that said, she herded the students down to the Great Hall.  
  
*****  
  
Desdemona swayed her hips as usual as she advanced to the Slytherin table, specifically next to Guthrie. He eyed her with indifference as she lowered herself on the seat next to him. She was doing it as elegant as possible, hoping that the uncaring Guthrie would notice. He did, but did not seem to bother, but Desdemona did catch the attention of the rest of the horny male (and even some female) Slytherins.  
  
Guthrie watched as a flood of Gryffindor students came rushing into the Great Hall, increasing the noise levels dramatically.  
  
"What a barbaric bunch." Grunted Desdemona (but in a sophisticated way of course, or rather, in an egotistical way.).  
  
Out of the many, Guthrie spotted the girl with jet black and for ever messy hair. Next to her were his cousins, one laughing loudly at a joke while the other scratched his head pathetically and blushed wildly. His gaze quickly returned to Raven as she sat down at her house table and began her meal.  
  
He was genuinely interested in her for she is the daughter of Harry Potter, who was savior of the Wizarding World, long time enemy of his father and the first crush of his mother. He was going to have a lot of fun with this Raven girl.  
  
He rested his head on his arm as he watched her, somewhat engrossed in her every movement. The way she held her fork in an obscure manner, how she eats her toast with what looks like a chocolate spread (NUTELLA!), how she, with a quick movement, swapped her sausage with her neighbor's (.. Longbottom) bacon.  
  
His thoughts were distracted when a sea of white, brown and grey owls (and an eagle) bombarded the hall. He watched as a striking white owl with amber eyes landed next to Raven. His eyes stopped their focus on her when his father's majestic eagle nipped him on the hand, attempting to get his attention. He took the parchment tied on his leg and began to read it.  
  
Guthrie,  
  
You better get better grades this year. Stop being a nuisance. Your mother is worried sick about you. Write back to her and tell her how you are.  
  
(Stamped) Draco Malfoy  
  
'Ahh.' He thought. 'So brief. So emotionless. So redundant.' He was going to write back to his mother anyway. 'Stupid old fool.'  
  
*****  
  
"Hedwig!" Raven was delighted to see her dad's owl. She petted the bird and unbounded the package on her leg. It was a box of chocolate frogs and a letter.  
  
Dear Raven,  
Your mother is going crazy thinking about you, she woke up in the middle of the night fussing about 'how many toothbrushes did Raven take' and such. Having a good time dear? Are you in Gryffindor? Anything interesting you'd like to tell me? Well, miss you lots honey, take care!  
  
Daddy  
  
P.S. Share the chocolate frogs with friends, don't be a pig!  
  
Raven grinned and tucked the letter away. Speaking of pig, the Weasley family's pet owl, Pig, also arrived, bringing with him a small box. Inside it was.  
  
"Scabbers Junior!" Millie instantly took the small yellow rat out of the box. It gathered it's paws and frantically climb onto Millie's shoulder. Bayard grabbed Scabbers Jr., much to Millie's disliking.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Bayard raised an eyebrow. "He's _our_ familiar. Quit hogging it."  
  
Millie grimace as she reached out to grab the rat and Bayard pulled away, making Scabbers Jr. out of her reach. This continued until it was settled that Scabbers Jr. will stay in the box until further arrangements are made.  
  
Raven chortled at the twins as she passed her chocolates around to all her new found friends. Commotion arose when a parchment appeared in front of every student in the room. Bayard grabbed it and his expression dulled down.  
  
"Eat up people," he said forcefully. "Our first lesson is Potions. with Professor Snape."  
  
------------------  
  
Next Chapter: "Potter's daughter?"  
"Yes sir."  
"I was hoping that he wouldn't produce more of his kind.  
disgusting mongrels."  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the people that reviewed (which is not many, *sniff*). I'm getting Guthrie confused with Draco a lot! It's so annoying! But anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! More coming soon (Hopefully)! 


	6. Slytherin Nation Army

Legal Jargon: I bow down to J.K. Rowling's feet and beg for her forgiveness as I take her characters from behind her back and use it in this story: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, (and although I'd hate to say it) Draco and some other characters are not mine!  
  
But their offspring in this story and some minor characters are all MINE! MINE! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
----------  
  
~* Curiosity Killed The Black Bird *~  
  
By Gothic Retaliation  
  
Slytherin Nation Army   
  
Professor Snape strolled into the dungeon to a class full of first year children from Gryffindor and Slytherin. He, like Professor Dumbledore, hasn't changed much, beside the few odd streaks of white hair and a few too many wrinkles accessorizing his always disinterested face.  
  
He looked around the room a couple of times and his glance rested in the direction of Raven, Bayard and Mildred.  
  
"Potter's daughter?" he asked in a tone of dissatisfaction and inquisitive at the same time.  
  
Raven gulped. Her dad always told her that Snape was his least favourite teacher who was rather scary. But his dad also said that he saved his life on a couple of occasions.  
  
"Yes sir." She replied sternly, attempting to sound less nervous.  
  
Snape raised one side of his lips and formed a look of disgust.  
  
"I was hoping that he wouldn't produce more of his kind . disgusting mongrels."  
  
A few students' jaws dropped (including Raven and the twins) while the Slytherins' just snickered.  
  
Mildred slammed her fist onto the table and stood up.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I thought that was rather rude and inappropriate!"  
  
Millie's outburst stunned the whole class and even Snape. He moved towards her with death in his eyes while Bayard tried to pull his sister down so she wouldn't get killed.  
  
"Weasley's? Well, that explains the manners. 100 points from Gryffindor for being disruptive in class and a detention."  
  
Millie was about to protest but Raven and Bayard tried to calm her down with words.  
  
"No talking in class, you two, detention."  
  
*****  
  
"That PRICK! How could HE!" Millie's screaming had scared off all the students that once occupied the hallway. "I am PISSED OFF!!!"  
  
"We know." Bayard sighed, tired out from what had happened at first period and from his sister's raving for the past four periods. "But what were we supposed to do? He's a teacher and if we let you keep going, there would be no more points left in the Gryffindor points hourglass."  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Millie eyed her with disbelief.  
  
"Raven! He was insulting you and your whole bloodline basically! How can you be so CALM?!"  
  
Raven smiled (she does that a lot eh?) and shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps it's because I don't care. What he says are just words. I can't possibly take him seriously, it will only make me upset."  
  
Millie sighed and gave up with arguing with her while Bayard looked at Raven with admiration. Raven took out her timetable that she got at breakfast.  
  
"Um . We have Wizard History last. C'mon guys or we'll be late!" Raven turned around to the direction of the classroom when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Ugh! For FUCK sakes! Don't people watch where they're walking?" It was Desdemona Dursley, who was in their potions class just before, with many Slytherin friends trailing behind her, all relatively attractive, young first year female students.  
  
Raven walked back a few steps and rubbed her arm where she bumped into her.  
  
"I'm very sorry."  
  
Desdemona folded her arms.  
  
"Oh, you're that Potter girl. Such a clumsy twat." Said Desdemona with annoyance. She looked Raven up and down and smirked wickedly. "Seems like looks isn't you're forte."  
  
Raven couldn't believe the arrogance of this person and that candid remark. Stuff what she said about words can't hurt her earlier! Calling her ugly? What right does she have? She frowned and gave her a menacing look. She then stepped back quickly, reached under her robes and pulled out her wand. Before Desdemona could react, Raven had already executed her spell which caused a small electric spark that hit her folded arms.  
  
"Ouch!" Desdemona returned the threatening look to Raven as she too pulled out her wand and cast a spell. A tiny flame spat out from the wand but it only flew out about two centimeter before it disintegrated into thin air. Raven gave a smirk.  
  
"Seems like magic isn't _you're_ forte."  
  
Desdemona growled.  
  
"You BITCH! You're not going to get away with this. . ."  
  
Raven gave a light laugh.  
  
"Oh aren't I? Who's going to stop me? You?"  
  
"Yes. Me." Stated Desdemona cockily.  
  
"Oh really," said Raven with sarcasm. "You and whose army?"  
  
Raven said that in the heat of the moment. She was so fired up that by Desdemona's attitude she was completely blinded by anger. So blinded that she failed to see the gang of people standing behind her enemy.  
  
Desdemona turned to her gang behind her and nodded. All the girls pulled out their wands and aimed it at Raven. Desdemona motioned towards the girls.  
  
"This army."  
  
Raven gulped but still held her wand up as Bayard and Mildred rushed to her side and pointed their wands out too. Desdemona guffawed.  
  
"My my. You three want to stand up to _us_? Didn't your parents teach you how to count?"  
  
Millie grunted.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can count. One thick headed hooker . . . and eighteen dogs that _follow_ that thick headed hooker!"  
  
Everyone in Desdemona's gang gripped their wands tighter with anger, ready to attack the three people in front of them.  
  
World war III was about to commence when foot steps were heard and Guthrie emerged into the scene. Desdemona glanced at him.  
  
"Guthrie, why don't you come here and teach these idiotic Gryffindor's not to mess with us Slytherins."  
  
It was then that Raven noticed Guthrie and gave him a questioning look.  
  
'You're not going to help them are you?' her eyes screamed out.  
  
Guthrie saw the look, but didn't move. In fact he didn't even change his expression.  
  
"This is fucking stupid. I'm going to class."  
  
He then turned around and walked slowly away. Desdemona was dumbstruck for she was not expecting that response. She look from Guthrie to the three Griffindor's and from the three Gryffindor's to Guthrie. She lowered her wand and chased after him, ready to suck up to him more. Her gang followed suit as they too lowered their wand and followed Desdemona.  
  
"Well HE certainly has a lot of affect on that bitch." Bayard stated while tucking his wand back into his robes. "But I guess being a Malfoy, he'd already 'fondled' with her."  
  
Raven said nothing but just stared down the direction Guthire headed down. Something about him made Raven feel that he was not as bad as everyone says he is, even if he is a Malfoy.  
  
-------------------  
  
Next Chapter: 'Dear Daddy,  
. . .  
Are the Malfoy's all that bad?'  
  
'Dear Raven,  
. . .  
Yes.'  
  
A/N: I was so thankful for that comforting review by 'Dell-Doo'. Thank You! Don't worry, I don't think I'll be abandoning this fic. . . No, not yet. And Thank You 'BabyPan' for reviewing almost every chapter of my story so far! 


	7. A Not So Reluctant Saviour

Legal Jargon: I bow down to J.K. Rowling's feet and beg for her forgiveness as I take her characters from behind her back and use it in this story: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, (and although I'd hate to say it) Draco and some other characters are not mine!  
  
But their offspring in this story and some minor characters are all MINE! MINE! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
---------- Author's Rant: SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG!!! My computer mucked up the whole file so I had to do the whole chapter again! Well, now it's done so enjoy it. More information in 'Author's Note'.  
  
~* Curiosity Killed The Black Bird *~  
  
By Gothic Retaliation  
  
A Not So Reluctant Saviour   
  
Dinner was served but he was not hungry. Guthrie pushed aside his dish, pulled out a parchment and quill and began to scribble.  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I'm fine. Don't worry about me.  
  
Guthrie.  
  
He grunted at his letter. It was briefer than his father's letter and just as redundant. But what was he suppose to write? 'I miss you so so much and can you please send me a pack of cigarettes?'  
  
He inwardly laughed at the thought of what his mother would do to him if she knew he smoked. . . Speaking of smoking, he suddenly had the urge to go out for a cigarette.  
  
"Oh Guthrie!" It was Desdemona, making her way towards him.  
  
He definitely felt like a smoke, he thought before he made a mad dash to the door.  
  
He rushed outside to the banks of the lake, lit a joint and puffed. He mused at the beauty of the lake and started to recall the little incident in the hallway. He didn't mean to intrude on Slytherins settling things with the three Gryffindors, Hell, he could have just ignored it. He never was a person that liked to involve himself in something that didn't concern him.  
  
He remembered the Raven girl giving him a look, wondering if he would join with his fellow Slytherins. . . He would, if he was more patriotic towards his house, but he wasn't. To say it nicely, he's indifferent, to say it frankly, he doesn't give a shit. Being in Slytherin was just part of his Malfoy obligations. Everyone expected him to be in Slytherin so he just went. Saves him having to deal with his bastard of a father.  
  
Returning the thoughts about the hall incident, although it sounded like he was being an uncaring jerk, he did think about the well-being of Raven (and maybe of his cousins' too. . . just maybe). He figured that Desdemona, being as pathetic as she was, would follow him if he left, saving Raven and co. from being blown to bits. Many Slytherins actually are taught Dark Arts in secret by upper year students so it would be likely all those girls knew how to do a lot of damage.  
  
But he did think about something that he had never thought of before. What kind of impression did he leave with Raven? He never really cared about how people saw him, but this seemed to be different. _She_ seemed to be different. She was the first person that didn't care that he was a Malfoy (Chap. 3) and tried to befriend him not just because of the wealth and the supremacy of his family. . .  
  
But by befriending her it would piss his father off. He smirked at the idea.  
  
'Even better.' He thought to himself.  
  
*Clack* *Crackle*  
  
Someone was walking toward him. Who could it be?  
  
"Mister Malfoy!"  
  
'Shit!' he thought as he swiftly threw the joint to the ground and crushed it with his foot. He then turned around to see the new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Alta. She was frowning and had a disappointed look.  
  
"When you were in my class today, I never thought you would do such a thing, smoking! Detention after dinner. Now get back inside."  
  
Alta then escorted Guthrie back to teacher, much to his distress.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey look, it's that Malfoy guy. . . And Professor Alta behind him. He He, must have gotten in trouble." Bayard informed Raven and Mildred and they promptly turned their."  
  
They turned to see Guthrie in the Great Hall once again. Raven had noticed him leave the Hall and now he's back so soon. She watched him make his way towards his usual seat and Desdemona clung herself to him.  
  
Raven grimace lightly and turned back to the table. She didn't have to see that and to distract herself from the thought of the two Slytherin's, she focused on her dinner and finished it in record time (she's a girl that eat a lot when she's unhappy). Bayard then pushed his plate towards Raven.  
  
"Here Raven. If you want more, you can have mine."  
  
Raven blushed. How embarrassing that she literally engulfed her dinner. She smiled and shook her head lightly in refusal.  
  
*****  
  
Dinner finished and the detention list was to be read and all those on the list were to stay behind. A very old and feeble Filch was on stage with Mrs. Norris III and he read the list out.  
  
"Weasley, Mildred. Weasley, Bayard. Potter, Raven. Malfoy, Guthrie."  
  
Raven sunk into her seat. It was rather embarrassing to get a detention on the first day of lessons.  
  
Everyone then left the hall and the detentionee's sauntered to the front of the Great Hall where Filch was waiting to torment them. He ordered them to hand in their wands so that no magic was allowed to aid them on their punishment. He then gave an evil smile.  
  
"He He, I will enjoy making you people suffer." He turned to Mildred and Bayard. "Weasley's! You're twin Uncles' were the worsted students ever to enter Hogwarts. You two would probably be just as bad. Alright, both of you will be polishing all the suit of armors on the fourth floor."  
  
They both groaned loudly as they knew exactly how many suit of armors there were. It would be a long night for them. Filch then turned to Guthrie and Raven.  
  
"Potter and Malfoy eh? Well well, it would be interesting for you two to work together. . . Both of you, storage dungeon. I want all those jars to be in alphabetical order when I go and check."  
  
There was not much protest coming from those two but Bayard watched them with disapproval. _His_ Raven. . . and that bloody Malfoy! If only he could be with her tonight. . .  
  
"WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL STANDING HERE?! GET TO WORK!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*****  
  
Raven coughed loudly as Guthrie wrenched the dungeon trap door open and the dust escaped out of the room. They then made their way down the ladder and looked around. Endless empty shelves and a lot of boxes were seen. Looks like they had to unpack all the stuff and place them on the shelves.  
  
"Well," started Raven as she wasted no time in opening some boxes. "Alphabetical order it is." She pulled out a jar and studied the label. ". . . Coral Reef. . ." Raven turned to look at Guthrie, who was standing by the ladder, arms folded, watching her.  
  
"What is it? Is there something on my face?"  
  
Gutherie chuckled.  
  
"No, I just find you. . . interesting."  
  
Raven flushed. Interesting? In what way? She decided that she didn't want to think about it, reached into the box for another jar and threw it at him. He caught it and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll find helping me interesting too." Said Raven and gestured Guthrie over to help her unpack.  
  
****  
  
"This sucks. It's been an hour and we're only up to the 10th armour."  
  
Bayard smiled weakly at his sister.  
  
"Don't worry sis. Only 290 to go. . . Say, I wonder what Raven is doing. . ."  
  
"Probably slaving away in the dungeon and hating every minute of being with a Malfoy."  
  
*****  
  
Raven and Guthrie were working relatively well as a team. They've sorted all the boxes from A to C and were ready to sort the more. It's been an hour and they haven't really talked much and it was really agitating Raven. She decided to break the ice and have a nice conversation.  
  
"Umm. . . Guthrie. . . thanks for that thing you did in the hall earlier. That was very nice."  
  
Guthrie shrugged.  
  
"I didn't do much." And he got back to sorting.  
  
'Talkative bastard' Raven cursed in her head. She decided to try again.  
  
"I noticed that you don't hang around many people. . ."  
  
Guthrie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you implying that I have no friends?" he asked in a mock angry tone.  
  
Raven chuckled at his attempt to scare her.  
  
"No, I'm just. . . well, I just thought that an almighty Malfoy would certainly attract a lot of people."  
  
Guthrie smirked.  
  
"I do," he then turned to pile some more jars on a shelf. "But I choose not to associate with ass kissers who are fake and insincere with their compliments."  
  
Raven stopped what she was doing. This doesn't sound like a Malfoy. It was contradicting what her father had told her about them. That Malfoy's were arrogant, bullies and just down right scum. But Guthrie seemed so. . . different.  
  
Just as Raven was deep in thought, Peeves spontaneously flew in through one of the walls and out the other. His high pitched shriek and fast movements caused a few shelves to waver. Raven could only watch on, paralyzed by fear as a giant shelf next to her swayed back and forth. . . then forward towards her. She tried to run but as she pulled her leg forward to do so, she realized she was unable to move them. Her legs seemed magically glued to the floor. The contents of the shelf fell towards her. Her arms formed a cross as she attempted to block the heavy glass jars. They smashed against her with much force and fell onto the floor, leaving many shattered pieces of glass.  
  
Arms bruised by the impact of the jars, she was now in a state of panic. She used all her might to pull her legs off the floor but it would not budge. There was more than just fear holding her legs stationary, it was something more. It felt like hands pulling her legs down onto the floor.  
  
Raven closed her eyes and screamed as the shelf fell with more velocity towards her. She then heard the shelf make contact, but it was not with her or the floor.  
  
"Guthrie!" she yelled. He was standing in front of the large wooden shelf, using his hands and his head to try and push the shelf back with his whole body weight. His eyes flashed and for a moment, it appeared to be blood red. . . He gritted his teeth as sweat poured down his forehead. Even thought he used all his strength to push back, it was obvious he was not going to hold it back too long as his feet could be seen sliding back ever so slowly, scraping the broken glass as he did so. . .  
  
"Wingardium Leviousar!"  
  
The shelf floated towards the ceiling and lowered back to its original state. Both the students turned towards the trap door to see Professor Alta standing at the top of the ladder. If it weren't for her, both Raven and Guthrie would have turned into pancakes.  
  
"Consider this the end of your detention. Now get back to your dormitories." With a swift turn, she left.  
  
Guthrie and Raven looked at each other with confusion.  
  
'Well that was very calm of her.' Thought Raven, as she tried to move her legs. They were no longer stuck to the floor. She was surprised and curious to why her legs were stuck in the first place but she just dismissed it as plain fear. She walked to Guthrie, who was a bit puffed out from trying to save Raven, and handed him a handkerchief.  
  
"Here," she said as she offered the hankie. "Thank you."  
  
Guthrie look at her and smirked. He took the hankie and wiped his forehead of sweat. Raven smiled sweetly.  
  
"Keep it." And she ran happily out of the dungeon and to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Guthrie didn't move and just watched the giddy girl happily running off. He looked down at the handkerchief in his hand. Why did he risk his life to save her? Why was he so happy inside? Why is he gripping this hankie so goddamn tightly? Could it be. . . No. It can't be. It was just out of the tiny bit of goodness of his heart. Nothing more. . .  
  
*****  
  
"WHEN THE HELL IS THIS GOING TO END???"  
  
"Stop whining Millie. Just 200 more to go!"  
  
*****  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
I'm alright here at Hogwarts. Millie and Bayard look out for me a lot. . . Daddy, can I ask a question. . . Are the Malfoy's all that bad? I mean, I met one of them and they don't seem as bad as you said they were. Well, tell Mommy not to worry too much about me. Bye Bye!  
  
Raven  
  
Raven sealed the envelop and tied it to Elsu's leg. She patted him and released the owl. He glided over the lush green grass surrounding Hogwarts and it appeared as though he was flying towards the moon. Raven watched on as she felt the night breeze brush her face.  
  
Raven grinned as the thought of Guthrie risking his life to save hers. It kept replaying over and over again. But he's a Malfoy, could it all have been an act to gain her trust so that he could harm her more easily? Or could it be that it was a genuine gesture of care?  
  
Raven thought for a moment. She _was_ depending on her father's reply to make a judgment on Guthrie. . . But she has made up her mind already. She didn't need someone to help her make her verdict. . .  
  
Guthrie really is not a bad person. . .  
  
Not bad at all. . .  
  
*****  
  
The open window lead the light gust of wind into a room of the girls dormitory. It swept past the beds, the curtains and made its way to a wooden desk. A paper fluttered under the paper weight. It was a letter.  
  
Dear Raven,  
  
It's good that you are enjoying Hogwarts. . . An answer to your question. . . Yes, they are all bad and I would suggest you not to make contact with the Malfoy you mentioned again. You might get hurt.  
  
Love you, dear.  
  
From your father that misses you lots.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: Harry is concerned for his daughter, but its not just because she is away from home. . .  
  
Draco is worried too. . . But why?  
  
Author's Note: Phew! I'd say it was a long chapter. Took me bloody long to finish it! Well, the computer is going to be fixed later so hopefully it will function better when I get it back. By the way, I am in the process of making artworks for this story. When I get a scanner, I will scan them and give you guys the links to see them. Till next time. . . Ciao! 


	8. Curse Of The Devil

Legal Jargon: I bow down to J.K. Rowling's feet and beg for her forgiveness as I take her characters from behind her back and use it in this story: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, (and although I'd hate to say it) Draco and some other characters are not mine!  
  
But their offspring in this story and some minor characters are all MINE! MINE! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
----------  
  
~* Curiosity Killed The Black Bird *~  
  
By Gothic Retaliation  
  
Curse Of The Devil   
  
*****  
  
*Back To The Present*  
  
Hermione handed Harry a cup of hot chocolate and slid into a chair next to him. She observed him closely. His face was tense and his expression worrisome.  
  
It was already well past midnight, but Harry was unable to go to sleep.  
  
"Honey, are you still thinking about that letter Raven sent you?"  
  
Harry glanced at her, as a sign of affirmation.  
  
Hermione grunted and giggled. "And you said that _I_ was a worry-wart."  
  
Harry sighed at his wife's humor at such a serious issue.  
  
"Our daughter is having _good thoughts_ on a Malfoy. Aren't you the least bit worried?"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Harry, seriously, you don't even know the kid. Why do you always assume all Malfoy's are the same anyway?"  
  
"Because they _are_ all the same, Hermione!" His outburst stunned Hermione. Realising that he was actually frightening his wife, he returned to his calm demeanor. "I just think that maybe Raven should stay away from people with associations to Death Eaters."  
  
Hermione rested her hands on his.  
  
"Harry, you killed Voldermort years ago. Death Eaters don't have power anymore. Stop being so paranoid." Judging from Harry's look, she could tell that he was not convinced. She may not be a mind reader like Dumbledore, but her intuition tells her exactly what is bothering Harry.  
  
"It's that curse stuff, isn't it?"  
  
Harry looked back up at his wife. His expression was nothing but 'yes'. Hermione sighed.  
  
"That scar." Harry pointed out. ". I got it for a reason. A curse. I was cursed to suffer until I destroyed him. Even though _my_ suffering is gone, I may have passed it on to Raven." He dropped his head and rested his face on his two palms. "I just don't want her get hurt. the way I did."  
  
Hermione's eyes soften. She got up, placed her hands on both sides of his head and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"I know, Honey. I know. But still. we cannot stop Raven from making friends. It would be unfair to her and I for one don't want to be that kind of parent."  
  
Harry lifted his head. Hermione was right. It would be unfair to Raven. He nodded and Hermione smiled at him. All Harry's fears were wiped away instantly that night.  
  
"Now honey," Hermione said whilst holding his chin between her index finger and her thumb. "Are you coming to bed already?"  
  
Harry smirked and swooped her off her feet.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Next Chapter: First year ended and second year is about to start. Raven still sees her friends during the holidays, but there is a certain person that she wants to see the most but cannot.  
  
Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for all the summaries I wrote or will write for I am seriously disabled in the summary department and all my 'Next Chapter' notes are so corny. But hey, I'm trying. Well, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Lack of inspiration is partially to blame. That and my screwed computer. Anyways, I know this chapter is a little boring, but it does set a base for future chapters so, Enjoy! 


End file.
